Dead Apparel
by monicaxMANDOKUSEE
Summary: Orochimaru has gained power of 3 of the Gakure's. There's one girl that cares about Itachi. Itachi is nothing. Death licks around him. Will he take the bait? Is he a puppet? ItachixSakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from Mwah: BAHAHAHAHAA!!! 2nd fan fic! So damn cool! I am starting the second chapter tonight! SO BE PREPARED! MWUHUHUHH!! It's SakuraxItachi. Hope you like it. xx.**

**Note: I do not write Lemons, limes, mandarins or any other citrus fruit out there. Some sexual stuff but nothing over board!! JEEZZ!**

**Note: More swearing and mushy situation in later chaps.**

**Note: I do not own Naruto. D Cos if I did. Itachi and Deidara would be a gay couple. . Lovely.**

**x.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He entered the small cell. Sasuke took into view his brother, Uchiha Itachi. His hands chained to the floor his neck chained to the wall behind him. Itachi placed his eye's just a little to the right of Sasuke.

Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"They were right. You are blind. Therefore making you weak."

Sasuke knelt down in front of his brother and uttered the words once said to him.

"You're not even worth killing."

With that, Sasuke left. Leaving Itachi alone.

_1 week before-_

"_Itachi-sama! Run! Un!" Deidara yelled running away from the burning building, that was once the Akatsuki lair._

"_No, I will stay," Itachi walked towards the flames until they licked around his cloak and figure._

"_Sharingan!" His eye's flashed to red, they twirled. _

"_Ichi, Ni, san." he counted three figures amongst the fire._

_He heard the sound of wood collapsing and someone running towards him out of breath._

"_Kisame?"_

"_Itachi! Get out here this place will collapse in less than 2 minutes!"_

"_I'm not leaving until I find who did this," Itachi turned around to face him._

"_Itachi, you are certainly brave, but bravery has it's limit this is crazy. You will be burnt to death!" Kisame yelled above the crackling and splitting of wood and roar of the flames._

"_Kisame, move a little to your right," said Itachi focusing to the left of Kisame._

_Kisame looked at Itachi in shock but agreed._

"_Mangekyou Sharingan," muttered Itachi._

_A scream of agony was heard. Kisame couldn't see it, Itachi could though. He picked up the figure that had a pair of glasses with both lenses cracked._

"_Kabuto?" questioned Itachi._

_A loud bang was heard amongst the clattering of wood and brick fell to the ground._

_Kabuto smiled a weak smile._

"_Itachi-sama, we meet again," he laughed. _

"_You did this didn't you?" questioned Itachi his Sharingan glowing._

"_My you're just to smart," said Kabuto with a mischievous grin on his face._

"_Why? Why did you!" yelled Itachi._

_Kabuto simply smiled._

"_Orochimaru wants you. But alas we are both going to die here, by each others hands."_

"_Two more people are here with you. Who are they!" Shouted Itachi pinning him to a flaming wall._

"_Why are you asking so many questions? It's only me and two more members of the Sound. If you're not aware, we have already dominated the Fire Country, Earth Country and Lightning country. They are plenty more ninja's we can send to help us kidnap you."_

_Another loud clattering of wood was heard very close near the two. Itachi loosened his grip on Kabuto. He stood up and merely walked away leaving Kabuto to free. _

"_What are you doing Itachi, have you realized you are outnumbered?" said Kabuto standing up and smirking. Itachi shook his head._

"_No."_

_Kabuto's eye's widened waiting for a response._

"_You're not even worth killing. You'll be burnt to ashes with the wood. No point, see?"_

_With that Itachi ran away from the burning heap leaving Kabuto to free himself. As Itachi headed for the thick forest a loud yell was heard and the clashing of wood as the flames entwined themselves around everything, turning everything into mere dust and cinders._

_Itachi smirked. 'Baka,' he thought._

_Itachi saw a figure in the distance._

"_Hey!" called Itachi._

_The person stopped to face him. It was a fat man. 'A sound ninja?' Itachi thought. He decided to turn around and head back. _

"_You're not going anywhere Itachi-kun!" _

_Itachi saw darkness he should have noticed. He was trapped. _

"_How long can he stay in there Sakon?" _

"_Not for too long, Konoha isn't that far away, he'll be fine till then. Hear that bastard!" said Sakon shaking the large, cylinder container. Itachi was light headed. He knew he was going to pass out any second._

_The lid of the container opened._

_Light._

_Itachi soon blacked out the impact of what came next._

_A large needle, the needle part being 3 cm in diameter puncturing his side._

"Itachi-kun? Itachi-kun are you awake?"

The sweet melody of her voice.

She visited Itachi every second day, but lately every day.

"How are you feeling today?" she smiled.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something, but decided not too.

"I haven't ever heard you talk, or heard you at all for that matter. You've only been here for a week, but how can you withstand silence?"

No answer.

"Oh well. I guess something are better kept a secret,"

She knelt down in front of him. When Orochimaru gained Konoha he kept the group of elite Medical ninja. She gave him medical checks.

She placed a stethoscope on his naked chest, near his heart.

"Everything seems in order, in the cardio area,"

She inspected his body for any wounds or injuries.

"Have you been hurt since I saw you last?"

He shook his head.

"That's good to hear."

She took into view a deep laceration on his lower back.

She frowned.

"I guess you forgot to tell me about that?"

He smirked.

"You remind me of a Haiku I once read," she said attending the wound on his back.

He cocked his head.

"It said: Showing weakness in the eye's of your piers is not half as bad as you're piers showing weakness in front of you. For weakness is the only thing some people feel and breathe, admitting it when you say it means nothing means everything. I don't know why, but it remind me of you, not saying you're weak, but the fact you say you're fine, when you aren't," she wrapped the bandage around his waist just skimming his toned abdominal muscles.

"Are you simply afraid?" she questioned softly in his ear.

He turned his slowly and slightly to the direct of the girl.

His dead onyx eye's gracefully falling upon shoulder.

He smiled.

"Why do you always smile in the most serious of situations?" she chuckled standing up.

He remained smiling not saying a word.

"Well, you're all done, next time I come, I will try and bring you some food. You must be starving,"

She knelt down and kissed him softly on the cheek.

She smirked and left.

Bolting the door back into place Sakura walked down the long hall. Sasuke magically appeared leaning against a wall.

"You were in there a while," he said with his head bowed.

"I am required to take care of him I must take his care into my ha-"

"Stop Sakura," said Sasuke putting up a hand.

"Next time you're in there do something productive," Sasuke walked off.

"Like, trying to kill him,"

Sakura's Emerald Green Eye's widened.

"I'm going to see what his worth is tomorrow, then we'll see if he remains or he's had his last breath," he shouted up the hall.

Itachi P.OV-

Her.

She comes in my room everyday now. I wonder who she is. She smells like cherry blossoms. She's the only one that cares. Is it simply to tenderise me for the slaughter? You can never be to careful.

What was with the Haiku she said to me? Also her voice, like an angel.

"Showing weakness in the eye's of your piers is not half as bad as you're piers showing weakness in front of you. For weakness is the only thing some people feel and breathe, admitting it when you say it means nothing means everything. "

How did it sound like me?

Weakness.

The word I said to someone.

Now I am getting it in return.

Have I disintegrated since they took my Sharingan?

And what happened to Kisame and Deidara and everyone else?

Have they been captured?

What if they end up killing me?

Or worse the person that lacks everything, the one with no hatred, Sasuke, kills me?

Revenge overcomes him.

He's 16 and a major pain in the arse. Revenge is simply another form of totalitarianism.

Wanting the power over one, or many, the feeling of everything coming together.

If he kills me…

I'd take the secrets I have to my grave.

By not talking it makes them more curious as to what I am hiding. By carving deep and finding there is nothing would be a waste of there time, and mine.

If she comes back, which she will, I am going to talk. She is to delicate and easy to bring down by taking what is important to them, I will gain what is important to me.

Evil comes at a cost, the higher the bidder, the better the advantage.

Darkness from here on out, is the only thing I will see.

-End Itachi P.O.V-

"Sakura-chan," said an almost evil voice.

"H-Hai?" she said shaken up.

"What is the cripple's condition?" his snake like tongue licked around his mouth

Sakura cringed. He was the most evil thing she had ever encountered.

"He's fine," she replied softly.

"That's good to hear," he hissed.

'Shut up, just shut up! You hurt him. You're the most evil thing in the world. Killing my family! Killing anyone that went against you! Leaving only us to fend for ourselves! For 1 year I have been hurting inside! You have no heart, therefore no emotions are felt, no regret, no guilt.'

Sakura thought she wanted to kill him. She knew she wanted too. She would always say she would kill Naruto because he was a pain in the arse and the biggest dick head in the world, but it was a joke, this guy, was the real deal, she wanted to kill him. She wanted to make his everything fall right in front of his eyes.

'Not now,' she thought.

'Wait for the perfect opportunity,'

Does poison run through his veins, or ice?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R?**

**Love you all. .**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura did her morning duties.

Have her breakfast.

Have A Shower.

Check the patients at Konoha Hospital.

Return.

And Give Itachi his check up.

The last thing on her Agenda.

She walked slowly to his cell her shoes making a sound against the cold concrete floor.

She grasped the door handle firmly and slid the heavy door across.

She smiled.

"Itachi-kun, it's time for your check up,"

He raised his head.

A deep cut caressed his cheek.

"Oh, Itachi-kun," Sakura said horrified.

"Who did this?"

Itachi remained silent.

"Oh, You don't talk,"

She placed a gauze pad coated with antiseptic on his cheek.

He winced at the pain.

"It might sting, for a bit," she smiled.

She placed a bandage over it and sat back.

"All done," she smiled.

He nodded thanks.

"You need to talk sooner or later,"

She stood up.

"What if they kill you and I've never heard your voice?"

"One thing I want to know is, why are they keeping you after they've got what they've wanted?"

Itachi frowned.

"Want to know why?"

Itachi spoke for the first time.

His deep voice rung out through out the cell.

"Because they want truth about The Secrets, they only want me to use as bait. The tables have turned they have no idea what I have planned,"

Sakura was shocked.

"That Haiku you read to me. Weakness? It's another form of revenge just lower. Is that what everybody is about these days. The feeling of power. Blood lust. They try to escape, yet, they are consumed by it,"

Sakura backed away.

"If you want answers…" said Sakura.

"I have them,"

"Okay," he stated.

"I want to know, when they are going to end it,"

"End what?"

"Me, my life, everything in my life has lead to this moment. Death. If it doesn't happen soon The Secret will be wasting away with me, and I know of all people Sasuke wants to know of The Secret,"

"The Secret?" asked Sakura backed up against the opposite wall.

"If I tell you this, promise not to tell?" he sounded almost childish.

"Fine," said Sakura sighing

He lifted his arm.

The chain connecting his right arm to the ground was cut.

"Part 1 of The Secret, Escape,"

"I'm already half way there," he said.

"H-How?" said Sakura frightened.

"When they slashed my back the other day, I moved quickly they're katana's are so sharp they sliced through the chain,"

"Oh," said Sakura softening a bit

"Part 2, Suspense,"

Sakura cocked her head.

"The more I talk about it, the more they want to know, just like you,"

"Part 3, maintaining your standard,"

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means not lowering myself to there level, and keep on having my views on everything and not letting anyone brainwash me,"

"Part 4, the second last part, Suspicion, Never take anything to lightly. Make everything count. You never know when you are or going to take the bait,"

"And Part 5?" asked Sakura softly.

"Part 5-"

"Sakura!"

She looked up at the figure standing at the door.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here!"

"If Orochimaru founds out I have escaped he'll kill me. We have no time! Kiba found an escape!"

"An Escape? To what?"

"To one of the Gakure's that hasn't been controlled by Orochimaru! If we go now we'll be able to travel at night so he won't realize we're gone! Hurry! We're leaving in 10 minutes. Forget about packing! Everything will be provided!"

Shikamaru ran off.

"Wait Shikamaru!" she yelled out the door.

He ran back.

"If he realizes we have gone against him, we will have the same fate as Naruto and Hinata, do you want to risk that!"

"Neji planned this! Sasuke is busy in one of the Gakure's that he has controlled! If we all leave now we'll be safe!!!"

Sakura looked at Itachi.

She had grown to love him.

Not because he was good looking.

But he would never give up.

Not even if you had a katana to his throat.

She liked that.

No.

She loved that.

"Sakura!"

She looked at Shikamaru.

"Itachi,"

He looked up.

"Are you willing to brave all and come?"

He smiled.

The widest she'd ever seen.

"I think we know the answer to that…"


End file.
